


Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink

by SparkysCrush



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkysCrush/pseuds/SparkysCrush
Summary: Based on Avengers Assemble Episode: Hyperion.Hawkeye and Hyperion have a mutual attraction. PWP





	Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters or tv shows. This is for entertainment only and I make no profit from it what so ever.  
> Something as simple as a wink can lead an active imagination on a wild ride. You don't have to watch the show this is inspired by but it helps. Enjoy.

Hyperion watched New York from the outer atmosphere as the meteors from his destroyed home rained down on this planet, “Earth”. Several heroes showed up destroying the meteors with varying methods. The one that caught his eye was the non-powered human who used a simple tool to shoot sticks at the meteors that exploded them. When Hyperion scanned him he could discern no obvious powers. The blonde was fit for a human, muscular, handsome even but beyond that Hyperion could not see anything that set him apart from the billions of beings that covered this planet.

Hyperion focused on the others who had showed up. A giant green man radiated gamma energy as he jumped from meteor to meteor smashing them easily. A blonde with different physiology and a nice red cape brought forth lightning to smash the meteors. An enhanced human flew a ship that blasted the meteors. But once again Hyperion’s focus returned to the human riding the sky cycle and shooting sticks. When the ship missed a meteor the blonde man jumped off his sky cycle so it would destroy the missed meteor.

Hyperion almost blew his entrance to save the now falling blonde but a red winged being zipped in and caught him. Hyperion breathed a sigh of relief. He shouldn’t be focusing on this simple human. But for some reason he was drawn to him. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Hyperion focused on his plan. This would bring out the most powerful among this planet’s beings and Hyperion would get the reaction he was looking for. Hyperion directed the largest of the meteors towards the city and watched. He listened as the man in the flying armor called for everyone to attack. But nobody new showed up. Hyperion let out a disappointed sigh and moved to destroy the large meteor.

He watched as the cubed bits rained down harmlessly over the city and the stunned faces of these “Avengers”. It was the female of the group who noticed him first. She was non-powered as well and held no interest for him at all. 

When Hyperion saw the blonde in the tight black outfit with the purple icon staring at him, Hyperion winked and saluted. The blonde’s eyes widened then dilated at Hyperion’s gesture. This brought a small smirk to Hyperion’s face. And when the blonde’s skin flushed Hyperion couldn’t help himself. 

“Greetings, Avengers. I am Hyperion,” he said.

“Uh, hello,” Tony managed.

Always one to take charge Captain America said,”Thank you for your help, Hyperion. You saved the Earth.”  
“All in a day's work.” Hyperion said with a smile as he looked directly at Hawkeye. 

His gaze took in the archer’s athletic form from top to bottom. Hyperion walked right up to Hawkeye and asked,”Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?”

“Uh, um, I’m Hawkeye,” he stuttered out. Hawkeye was overwhelmed by Hyperion’s closeness.

“Hawkeye. A pleasure to meet you,” Hyperion said as he leaned forward into Hawkeye’s personal space and enjoyed the uptick in the archer’s heartbeat.

Not liking how close he was getting to his friend, the Hulk stepped forward. Then shoved his hand in Hyperion’s face and said,”I’m Hulk. Strongest Avenger.”

Irked at the interruption but still wanting to make a good impression Hyperion shook Hulk’s hand and said,”Glad to meet you.”

But before Hyperion could say anything else Thor stepped in between him and Hawkeye. 

Thor laughed and said,”Ha, the strongest Avenger is I. I’m Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard.”

Hulk pushed Thor and they started their familiar bickering about who was the strongest Avenger. Ignoring them and side stepping around them Hyperion focused on Hawkeye again. Not one to be intimidated Hawkeye stared back at Hyperion but inside he was quavering. This guy had just destroyed a planet killing meteor like it was nothing. Why was he focusing on him?

“Hawkeye, what do you call your weapon?” Hyperion asked as he smiled down at the handsome archer.

“Uh, this? It’s my bow,” Hawkeye said.

“And the sticks you shoot?”

“Arrows,” Hawkeye answered matter-of-factly.

“Arrows. You are quite…..accurate with your arrows,” Hyperion said suggestively.

Hawkeye gulped at Hyperion’s statement. His voice had deepened and his large form had once again stepped extremely close to Hawkeye. He could swear power was radiating off Hyperion in waves. It was hypnotic.

Hawkeye stuttered out,”Um, thanks.”

“You are quite welcome,” Hyperion said as he smiled down at the smaller man and stared at his lips.

Suddenly Thor came hurtling towards the pair from a powerful Hulk punch. In the blink of an eye, Hyperion grabbed Hawkeye in a bear hug and turned so his back took the brunt of Thor’s flying body. The impact didn’t even register on Hyperion’s body but the rush of air knocked Hawkeye's glasses askew. Hawkeye turned his shocked face up to Hyperion and Hyperion gasped as he looked into the archer’s eyes.

“You have quite an unusual eye color. Blue eyes were quite rare among my people. Beautiful,” Hyperion said as he gazed into the shocked eyes of the smaller man.

“Uh, Thanks?” Hawkeye said still trying to recover from how fast Hyperion had moved. 

Hyperion continued to hold onto Hawkeye as Cap yelled at Thor and Hulk.

”That’s enough. The meteors have caused enough damage. You don’t need to add to it.”

Both Hulk and Thor looked abashed as their familiar argument had almost injured a fellow teammate.

Ignoring the yelling Captain, Hyperion asked,” Do they always fight like this?” 

“Only on the days ending in Y,” Hawkeye sassed trying to ignore Hyperion’s bulging arms that had trapped him against a broad chest.

Missing the joke Hyperion looked at Hawkeye quizzically. 

“You can let me go now,” Hawkeye said becoming aware of the other Avengers staring.

Refusing to release Hawkeye just yet Hyperion asked,”Will you be safe with them?” 

“Yeah. Thanks,” Hawkeye said as he tried to move Hyperion’s hands from his torso. 

Seeing that Hulk and Thor had stopped their bickering, Hyperion reluctantly let Hawkeye go. 

Hawkeye stepped back to the Avengers. 

But before anybody could ask any questions, Hyperion said,”Until next time, Hawkeye,” and took off with a sonic boom.

******************************************

Hawkeye did not whimper as he thrust his hips up into the waiting mouth so his cock could once again be surrounded in warm suction. He grasped the ropes that had his hands tied above his head and used them as leverage to thrust faster. He was so close to cumming. His cock was stiff and pulsing. It was ready to burst. If only he could move more but the ropes tying down his ankles didn’t allow him to bend his legs so he could gain more leverage on the bed he was currently lying on. The ropes simply kept his legs spread obscenely wide. But if the ropes hadn’t spread his legs the broad shoulders of the man currently tormenting him would.

‘Oh god, so close,’ Hawkeye thought as he continued thrusting into the hot, wet mouth that suctioned his cock until it was purple with need. The pull began in his groin, his sac drew up to his body and his ass tensed. One...more….thrust….

“Nooooo,” Hawkeye whimpered.

The mouth pulled back and Hawkeye bit his lip to keep anymore whimpers at bay. He couldn’t see his tormentor because the room was in complete darkness. He could only feel the man that was currently titillating him and his cock. Hawkeye could feel the well-muscled shoulders press between his legs when his tormentor sucked his cock. The large, warm hands caressed his thighs, hips, groin and cock with reassuring familiarity. 

When the mouth slowly sucked in his prick again, Hawkeye used all his willpower to not cry out at the pure sensual torture. The mouth began at his cock head slowly slurping at the slit. Then soft suction pulled the red bulb into that teasing mouth. Gentle teeth traced under Hawkeye’s frenulum tormenting him with the contrast of hard teeth against sensitive skin. When Hawkeye finally cried out the mouth slowly started sucking in his cock. Suction pulled his stiff member into the moist mouth. When lips reached the base of his cock and the throat swallowed it was over. Hawkeye was cumming. He yelled and bucked as his cock shot rope after rope of white into the waiting mouth. 

Hawkeye woke up with a cry and a jolt. Soft, ambient light from the dimmed windows showed him that he was in his room at Avengers Tower.

“What?” he said as his dream drugged mind tried to catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

“Do you need any assistance, Agent Barton?” Jarvis asked from an overhead speaker.

“Uh, no, no. Just a… a…dream,” Hawkeye said lamely. He shook his head trying to clear it of a certain red clad super being with really nice arms.

“Would you like me to bring up the lights?” Jarvis asked.

“No, I’m fine. I just need a moment. Thanks, Jarvis,” Barton said as he looked at the clock. It was 3am. He wasn’t going to get much more sleep so he walked into his bathroom.

‘Fuck, I need to get laid,” Hawkeye thought as he washed his face. He hadn’t been on a date in months and living in a tower of well-muscled, powerful men that he often had close contact with didn’t help. 

His thoughts wandered to the incident a week ago. To the man who demolished an Earth killing meteor like it was nothing and winked at him. Hawkeye flushed at the thought of Hyperion. He changed into his uniform. Some solo patrolling would clear his head.

Hawkeye let the cold night air clear the remnants of his dream from his head as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Going out on solo patrol always helped him center himself as he put his well-toned body through its paces.

The sound of raised voices caught his attention and Hawkeye peered down on a pair of men in an alley. When one of the men pulled out a gun Hawkeye stopped him with a well placed glue arrow. The stunned attacker stared in disbelief as his gun was knocked out of his hand and glued to the ground.

“What the fuck?!”

“Language,” was all Hawkeye said as he jumped down from his perch. The attacker’s eyes widened as Hawkeye emerged of the shadows. The victim had run away unhurt. Now the attacker turned and ran.

Hawkeye didn’t hide his smile as he gave chase. This is exactly what he needed to exert some of his sexual tension that was building up. Hawkeye let the guy dodge and weave down the back alleys of New York. Finally deciding he had had enough of a chase Hawkeye rounded a corner with a net arrow already drawn.

To his surprise the attacker was unconscious and hanging upside down by his ankles. Looking around Hawkeye didn’t see anybody then he noticed the attacker’s ankles were tied up with his own jacket. That ruled out Spiderman but who had caught this guy?

While he tried to figure out who had ruined his fun, Hawkeye pulled out his phone and called the police to come pick up the criminal.

“Do you like my present?” a deep voice asked from behind Hawkeye.

Whirling around Hawkeye came face to face with Hyperion.

“Uhhh,” was the intelligent response from Hawkeye.

Smiling at his objective, Hyperion scanned Hawkeye for injuries. Beyond a racing heartbeat he was unharmed.

“Thanks but I had that,” Hawkeye groused as he tried to ignore Hyperion’s wide chest.

“You had several chances to catch him but did not,” Hyperion stated with a questioning lilt in his voice.

“It’s called cat and mouse. I was enjoying myself,” Hawkeye huffed.

“You did not want to catch him?” Hyperion asked.

“Eventually but I wanted to…..” Hawkeye murmured not wanting to explain his need to work off some tension.

“What?” Hyperion asked as he observed the flushed skin of Hawkeye’s face.

“I was looking for some stress relief ok?!” Hawkeye yelled too frustrated to be embarrassed by his admission.

“Hmm, my apologies. May I help with your stress relief?” Hyperion asked as he guessed exactly what kind of stress relief Hawkeye was looking for. 

His frustration giving way to bravado Hawkeye retorts,”What exactly did you have in mind?”

“May I show you?” Hyperion asks as he holds out his hand to Hawkeye with a smirk.

Not one to back down from a challenge Hawkeye takes Hyperion’s large, warm hand and says,”Give me your best shot.”

***************

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Hyperion’s deep voice asked as he caressed Hawkeye’s naked form.

“Y,y, yes.” Hawkeye stuttered out in the dark.

He knew Hyperion could see him despite the pitch black. He wasn’t blindfolded. His eyes were open but there wasn’t a speck of light. He could feel the heat of the powerful man laying at his side. Hawkeye swore he could feel power coming off Hyperion in waves. The coolness of the room pebbled his skin but Hyperion’s sweet torment heated him from his core. His dick was hot and his skin was flushed.

Hyperion had Hawkeye’s hands trapped over his head in an iron grip. His own naked chest pressed against Hawkeye as Hyperion’s other hand caressed Hawkeye’s leaking cock.

“But you can’t see me,” Hyperion stated with an unseen frown.

“But I can feel you,” Hawkeye moaned. 

“And it feels sooo good.Taking away one sense heightens others.”

“Interesting,” Hyperion said as he blew cool air on Hawkeye’s hot erection. 

This caused Hawkeye to cry out and pull against Hyperion’s hand even more. His other large hand covered Hawkeye’s stomach and easily pushed his hips back down onto the bed. The archer’s cock slapped wetly against his thigh. He refused to beg with words but he couldn’t keep his body from begging and his tormentor knew this.

Large fingers plucked at his nipples making them firm up into hard pink kernels. This sent jolts to his oversensitized cock and Hawkeye stiffened to try and stop his hips from thrusting yet again. This drew another chuckle out of his tormentor.

“Why do you resist, little one? Show me how much you want your cock to be sucked,” his captor said.

Hawkeye gasped out a ‘No’ despite the large warm hand that was currently sliding up his inner thigh. His sac was cupped and softly massaged. All this torment did nothing to calm his erection. But that was the point wasn’t it. He was trapped in the dark room, with a powerful man, naked, at his mercy.

He was broken out of his thoughts when his cock was grasped and his cock-head was sucked into a warm wet mouth. He bit his lip to hold back his groan. 

The mouth popped off his cock and said,”Let me hear you. You don’t get to cum until I hear you.”

Hawkeye shook his head not trusting his mouth to betray him if he opened it. The sinful mouth returned to his cock but only to place light sucking kisses up and down his length. Lips caressed the underside of his stiff member. Starting at the base and working up to just under the head of his prick. 

Hawkeye finally moaned as the mouth sucked up to his slit. His cock head was engulfed and a pointed tongue circled his dick slit. It dipped and dived into his hole as a large warm hand started to jack his cock. The sweet tension built up in his groin and Hawkeye clenched. As expected the mouth and hand disappeared. Hawkeye held back a whimper. His cock remained at attention. He jumped as he felt a single finger circle one nipple then the other. The finger continued down his chest to his navel. It circled his navel then outlined his hard, weeping prick resting on his thigh without touching it. It twitched of its own accord trying to get some kind of attention.

The finger continued to tease around his cock, down to his sac. Then it circled each ball individually. As the finger traced down to his inner thigh, Hyperion’s mouth returned to tease his stiff member. He was so sensitive Hawkeye couldn’t stop his cry as the suction and friction returned with a vengeance. 

It felt like the mouth was trying to suck out his orgasm through his dick. Hyperion’s head bobbed quickly and Hawkeye couldn’t stop his cries.

“Oh, fuck. Ha, please, fuck, please. Don’t stop. Please, let me cum. So good. Fuck. Your mouth. So good. Sucks my cock so good. Please fucking love your mouth. God, feels so good when you tongue my slit. Fuck yes.”

A hand cupped and caressed his balls as the mouth continued to suck and slurp at his cock. Occaisionally tongueing his slit and circling his head. A strong arm kept him from thrusting his hips up into the mouth but not for his lack of trying. Hawkeye enjoyed the thrill of being held down by a powerful man as he was pleasured. His cock got impossibly harder at the feel of a muscular arm pinning his hips to the bed.

His mouth finally betrayed him as Hawkeye pleaded, “Fuck, please! So close, please let me cum.”

Hyperion’s sinful mouth moved off Hawkeye’s cock and asked, “You want to cum?”

“Yes,” Hawkeye pleaded.

“And you want me to make you cum?”

“Y..yes,” Hawkeye whimpered as Hyperion teased his sac.

Hyperion chuckled darkly, “Mmmm, yes, pet. I will make you cum. But you have to be a good boy and not move.”

Hawkeye could only whimper as the pulsing warmth of Hyperion moved. Then Hawkeye was flipped onto his stomach and Hyperion’s wide chest was spreading his legs. Warm hands separated his ass cheeks and Hawkeye choked on a cry as Hyperion speared his pucker with his tongue.

Warm, wet, solid pressure pleasured Hawkeye’s hole. He shook as his furled hole was licked and lapped at. Hyperion thrust his tongue into Hawkeye’s hole until it was relaxed and wet.  
Hawkeye cried out as the tongue in his ass vibrated when Hyperion moaned. 

Feeling his orgasm rise again, Hawkeye finally begged, “Hyperion please.”

Pulling back Hyperion chuckled and teased, “Please what my little Hawk?”

“Please. More.”

“More what?” Hyperion asked as he slowly thrust his wide finger into Hawkeye’s loose hole.

“More you.” Hawkeye moaned as he tried to fuck back on Hyperion’s finger.

“Hmmm, you’re gonna have to be specific, little one.” Hyperion said as he added a second finger to Hawkeye’s pink pucker.

“Fuck,” was all Hawkeye could manage as he was stretched so well by Hyperion’s fingers.

But that soon ended when the fingers were removed and cold breath flowed over his hot hole. Hawkeye bit his lip to stop his cry. Hyperion smiled in the dark.

“Tell me, little one. Tell me what you want,” Hyperion said. 

Hawkeye cried out as his cooled hole was warmed by a hot tongue.

“I want you. I want a hot cock in my hole. I want you to f..fuck me. Please. I need to be speared on your hot cock. Please!” Hawkeye begged.

“Mmmm,” Hyperion moaned against Hawkeyes hole causing him to cry out again.

Hearing the words had Hyperion’s own cock twitching with need. This human was so responsive to his actions. So sensitive. Hyperion loved the cries he rang out of the archer. But he had teased him enough.

Hyperion grabbed the lubrication he had placed at the bedside. He had researched Earth sexual practices and man on man sexual acts required this accessory.

As Hyperion slicked up his cock, he asked,”Are you ready, my little hawk?”

“Pleeasssse,” Hawkeye moaned as he felt the broad head of Hyperion’s member against his hole. He squirmed as he felt a pulse of power vibrating from the tip of Hyperion’s cock into his entrance. Hyperion slowly pressed into Hawkeye’s tightness. He felt every centimeter of his cock engulfed by the archer’s slick, warm hole.

When Hyperion’s pulsing cock was fully seated in Hawkeye’s quivering hole, he paused and took several deep breaths. The archer’s tightness was intoxicating and Hyperion was fighting the urge to just pound into the archer until he was sated. Once he felt he had gained control Hyperion grabbed Hawkeye’s hips and began steadily pistoning into the pink pucker.

Hyperion tried different angles until he got a startled,”Fuck”, out of Hawkeye.

In his research Hyperion had discovered male Earthlings had a prostate and for the most enjoyable orgasm the prostate must be stimulated.

Now that he had found the archer’s prostate Hyperion was ferocious in his thrusts. Hawkeye was reduced to cries and yells as Hyperion’s massive cock not only hit that pleasurable gland with every thrust but Hyperion would release a pulse of power from the tip of his dick. Not being able to form any coherent speech to warn Hyperion, Hawkeye came. And he came hard. Spurts of white gushed from his pulsing cock as Hyperion continued to hammer into Hawkeye’s clenching hole.

Hyperion took several deep breaths as Hawkeye writhed on his dick. His little archer was sooo responsive. Wanting to join Hawkeye in the bliss of orgasm, Hyperion continued thrusting. He could feel every clench of Hawkeye’s hole on his rock hard cock as spasm after spasm went through Hawkeye.

When Hawkeye began to whimper from oversensitivity, Hyperion pulled out. Then he flipped Hawkeye over and placed his legs on his shoulders. Hyperion entered Hawkeye with a steady thrust. 

“P,p,please. So mmmuch. Ah!” Hawkeye pleaded.

Hyperion watched his little hawk’s face as he writhed in pleasure.

“Mmmm, my little hawk not done with you yet,” Hyperion murmured.

“Hyperion, please.” Hawkeye begged.

Hyperion only chuckled at the archer. He was proud of himself for reducing this feisty warrior into a mewling mess. Hyperion wanted to watch this man’s face as he filled him up and marked him as his own.

Hyperion cut off Hawkeye’s weak protests with a searing kiss. He captured the archer’s mouth and swallowed his protests. Hyperion sucked at his bottom lip then swept his tongue into Hawkeye’s mouth as a particular hard thrust had him gasping. Hyperion explored Hawkeye’s mouth as he continued to fuck him. 

Hyperion swallowed all of Clint’s whimpers and moans. Soon Hawkeye’s cock was at half staff being trapped against Hyperion’s abs. Feeling the archer’s member become interested Hyperion broke the kiss and palmed Hawkeye’s cock.

This caused Hawkeye to clench and that brought Hyperion to the edge. He stroked Hawkeye’s cock as he thrust into the pink, slick hole with speed. And just as he tipped over the edge Hyperion released a wave of power and Hawkeye came just as he did.

Both men whited out from the intense pleasure and only their panting could be heard in the dark room.

Hyperion came back first and scanned Hawkeye to make sure he had not hurt him. Seeing he was unharmed, Hyperion pulled out and cleaned them up. Hawkeye could only whimper in response.

Hyperion chuckled at this and gathered the archer to him. He pulled the sheets over their sated bodies and drifted off into slumber.


End file.
